The present invention relates generally to satellite communications and, more particularly, to a satellite antenna with a holder assembly for holding at least one “low-noise block converter (LNB) with feed horn” (collectively LNBF).
Traditional radio communications may generally be susceptible to environmental factors such as terrestrial topology, weather conditions and spatial electromagnetic fields. Consequently, signal quality may be degraded due to reflection, refraction and diffusion of radio waves transmitting in the environment. The environmental factors have been alleviated with the advent of satellite communication technologies. In satellite communications, a satellite antenna which serves as an earth station is used to receive satellite signals such as telephone, television and radio signals. The satellite antenna may comprise a satellite antenna dish, a feed horn, a low-noise amplifier (LNA) with a downconverter (collectively LNB) and a satellite receiver for receiving audio and video signal from a satellite in geosynchronous orbit around the earth.
The satellite antenna dish can reflect and transmit satellite signals and may generally take the form of a parabolic configuration to facilitate the collection of signals dispersed at the dish surface at a focused point in front of the antenna dish where the feed horn is located. The feed horn may work in conjunction with the LNB so as to process signals reflected by the antenna dish at the focused point. An LNB with a feed horn may often be termed an “LNBF”.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional satellite antenna 10. Referring to FIG. 1, the satellite antenna 10 may include an antenna dish 11, a mast 12 to support the antenna dish 11, and a connecting arm 13 with one end secured to a rear surface of the antenna dish 11 and the other end holding an LNBF 14 in front of the antenna dish 11. Since only one LNBF is equipped, it may be relatively easy to adjust the elevation and azimuth angles of the LNBF 14 for the orientation of the satellite antenna 10. With the rapid development in the satellite industry, however, there is increasing interest in satellite antennas with multiple LNBFs. As compared to the case of a single LNBF, it may become difficult or complicated to adjust a satellite antenna with multiple LNBFs in orientation in a precise fashion. It may therefore be desirable to have an apparatus that allows flexible positioning and adjustment of multiple LNBFs of a satellite antenna.